TRANSGRESOR
by lenore4love
Summary: Drabble. En algún momento de su juventud Makishima Shougo tenía la costumbre de sonreír... mientras algo dentro de él gritaba, al mismo tiempo que se sofocaba...


TRANSGRESOR

" _Todos están solos. Todos están vacíos. La gente ya no necesita de otros. Siempre puedes encontrar un entretenimiento para cada talento. Cada relación puede ser reemplazada. Me he aburrido de un mundo como ese."_

Makishima Shougo - Psycho Pass

 _"El aburrimiento es un potente motor de rebelión. Lo ha sido desde que la Revolución Francesa impuso el ideal burgués como norma. Y lo seguirá siendo durante muchos años: los placeres y las alegrias del capitalismo solo sacian la mitad del ser humano. Es natural que la otra mitad se despierte alguna vez para recordar que, mas allá de los deseos de tener, yace el potente deseo de ser(...) A excepción del suicidio, la desesperación constituía por ahora la unica vía practicable"_

Camille de Toledo - Punks de Boutique.

¿Qué cosa era lo que pasaba por la mente de un todavía mas joven, Makishima Shougo? En sus ojos miel de destellos dorados que miraban al cielo como buscando el techo de esa jaula de cristal que muchos se atrevían a llamar mundo, país, hogar ¿Qué pensamientos enmarañados o que gritos agónicos y sofocados morían tras sus pupilas al no lograr encontrar el fin de esa jaula de monstruosas dimensiones, tanto así que muchos incluso se creían estar en libertad.

En el campus de la universidad era bien conocido por su peculiar apariencia albina y su atrayente carisma que era como un imán, nadie escapaba de su encanto, mas de uno quedaba embelesado tras escucharlo hablar, debatir, discutir y por encima de todo cuestionar cada cosa que hacía a mas de uno dar un respingo cuando con todo descaro invitaba a interrogar al todo poderoso, al omnipotente, omnisciente y omnipresente ente que era Sybil.

En su primer año de la carrera había atraído la atención de alumnos superiores y de incluso catedráticos que se aunaban al círculo de personas que se juntaban como apóstoles a escuchar sus breves e improvisados discursos. La escalofriante facilidad de palabra que tenía hacía que mas de uno se sintiera minimizado a su lado al mismo tiempo que buscaban seguir escuchando, seguir hinchándose de ese conocimiento tan bien alimentado por viejos autores, en su época rebeldes y enemigos del sistema.

Makishima solía sonreír con una calidez que se antojaba incluso reconfortante... sin embargo cuando alguien rebatía sus argumentos y defendía fervientemente al Sistema Sybil, cuando apuntaba a la supuesta paz social, el limpio ambiente de convivencia, la artificial felicidad creada por una versión renovada y real de El Gran Hermano; la sonrisa de Makishima se torcía, entrecerraba sus ojos sin borrar ese gesto feliz, algo dentro de él gritaba y algo dentro de él se quebraba y se sofocaba.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta. Ni sus compañeros que lo miraban a la cara, ni las cámaras que estaban regadas por toda la ciudad. Su Psycho Pass se mantenía limpio como el aire que respiraba, claro, puro y casto a pesar de todo. ¡¿Sería acaso que Sibyl ignoraba su presciencia a propósito! ¿Era porque no era uno de esos hijos pródigos que le alababan, que se abrían la tapa de los sesos para chuparle la voluntad y el libre pensamiento?

Sibyl se negaba a reconocerle, hacía ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a su existencia y él se reía en su cara al poner en duda su eficacia, al evidenciar la prisión que era. En cambio Sibyl se mantenía imperturbable y su Psycho Pass también. Era claro y cristalino. Y Makishima Shougo seguía asfixiándose.

Sus clases en la universidad no eran muy diferente de un lavado de cerebro, o eso creía él. Planes de estudio especificamente organizados y creados para convertirte en un engranaje que se amoldara perfecto al gran mecanismo de esa sociedad tan decadente, decadente por supuesto de espíritu, de voluntad y de autonomía. Sibyl igualmente decidiría que sería lo mejor lo para ti. La clase de felicidad que era adecuada para alguien como tú y te convencería de ello hasta el final de tus días en los que obedecerías con una fe ciega.

Makishima reprimía las arcadas cada que por su cabeza pasaba la idea de verse a sí mismo siguiendo la línea recta de un destino inalterable. El aburrimiento lo abrumaba y la sola imagen de su rutina tras la graduación le hacía sentir que una gruesa soga le quemaba el cuello.

Por lo tanto el joven Shougo prefería refugiarse en una esquina del aula, hojear los libros que por cierto, muchos de ellos estaban censurados y que conseguía a base de mucho esfuerzo. El papel al rozar sus dedos, las letras impresas, el casi terapéutico sonido del crujir de las paginas al cambiarlas y el aroma a viejo que desprendían las pastas, aislarse al mismo tiempo que maquilaba una manera de tirar abajo los muros invisibles que lo mantenían tan lejos de todos, o mejor dicho, tirar abajo las murallas que formaban cubículos que guardaban a cada persona lejos la una de la otra.

Releyendo los párrafos de Camus se cuestionaba a sí mismo cual era la mejor y mas eficaz manera de violar a ese todopoderoso e invisible ser opresor del instinto. Los nombres históricos que tanto admiraba resultaban ser a fin de cuentas, en su mayoría solo escritores malditos que despertaron cierta vena romántica en las personas pero nada mas, la revolución fue sofocada al poco tiempo, justo como él se sofocaba.

Un libro lo escribía cualquiera, una novela finalmente moría o solo quedaba como la ejemplificación de una revuelta fracasada. Esta idea estaba descartada.

Unirse a esos supuestos neo-punks que tiraban bombas caseras y escapaban de los scaners le parecía casi vulgar, como perros ladrando y soltando mordidas sin darse cuenta de que sus cuellos seguían penosamente atados a las cadenas que el sistema les había puesto. También, descartado.

Él tenía que hacer algo que se atrevía a decir, debería ser casi elegante. Una idea que escandalizara, que transgrediera por completo a Sibyl, que le obligara a posar sus ojos sobre él ¿Pero que cosa sería lo suficientemente potente como para hacerle tambalear?

Entonces pasó sus ojos dorados por cada rostro y hueca existencia que se encontraba en el aula, incluso en la insulsa y aburrida cara del profesor que desde el podio recitaba mil y un teorías que no eran en absoluto de su interés. Un muñeco que repetía incesante el viejo discurso ya sabido por todos, el mantra sobre la salud de la psique... entonces un aire de crueldad hizo refulgir las pupilas del albino.

Si algo tenían esos tiempos, era la ridícula facilidad con la que alguien podía destrozar ese finísimo equilibrio mental de las personas. Era casi de risa la fragilidad de las personas y de sus cabezas.

Al tener este pensamiento rondarle la mente sintió la soga invisible alrededor de su cuello, liberarse ligeramente.

Cuando no estaba rondando el campus de la universidad siendo abordado por los alumnos (en su mayoría del genero femenino que no eran mas que un montón de tontas que estudiaban mientras se encontraban marido) caminar por las partes abandonadas de la ciudad siempre era una buena oportunidad para respirar un viejo aire y recrear desde su imaginación otros tiempos en donde la gran jaula de cristal no era tan sofocante. Se paseaba con toda frescura entre callejones que no eran precisamente seguros y entraba en las librerías clandestinas en donde se encontraban todo tipo de libros censurados. Sin embargo en esa ocasión fue otra tienda la que llamó su atención.

Se paró frente al aparador del local de antigüedades, atraído tal vez por una nostalgia que no era propia de él, se atrevió a entrar encontrándose con un grupito de chicos alternativos que parecían ser amantes de la estética _retro_ y _vintage_ del lugar. Makishima los ignoró triunfalmente y dejó sus ojos recorrer cada estante polvoso.

De alguna manera le llenaba estar rodeado de esos cachivaches; eran cosas que podía tocar, sentir y saber que estaban ahí y eran reales, totalmente diferente de esas decoraciones holográficas tan famosas y que estaban en todos lados. Eso que veía en cada estante, incluso las motitas de polvo y la mugre acumulada eran reales y no la reproducción burda y fría de un holograma. Estar en ese tipo de lugares le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de pertenencia (sentimiento que casi siempre le era ajeno) le hacía sentir real, un humano casi de verdad.

Fue ahí cuando la vio, ese objeto que estaba escondido bajo el óxido, un filo arruinado pero que se asomaba entre los alajeros y las cajitas músicales. Una vieja navaja de afeitar con un mango decorado en relieves. Estaba opaca y en realidad daba bastante lástima pero con una limpieza y una merecida restauración a la hoja podría volverse un objeto precioso. Makishima la tomó y pasó su dedo por ella esperando ver su piel abirse y sangrar pero eso no sucedió, aun con ello no pudo evitar seguir sonriéndose ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

Le parecía gracioso como aun viviendo en esa época tan desarrollada cuando casi todo era posible, incluso estar a un paso de la inmortalidad, cosas tan primitivas como una sencilla hoja de metal afilada podía arrebatar vidas con un delicado movimiento al blandirla. Un hecho fascinante.

Se mantuvo unos minutos mas sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones sobre este hecho que para cualquier otro podría ser tan trivial.

-El hombre libre no es aquel que se preocupa por saber dentro de qué límites legales puede actuar, sino el que se coloca fuera de las leyes, por liberales que puedan ser éstas, con la esperanza de destruirlas.-

Makishima escuchó a alguien recitar con una voz calma, de inmediato volteó a todos lados buscando a quien había dicho tal cita y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para dar el nombre del autor pero se detuvo al ver a un joven aproximadamente de su misma edad.

Tenía un desordenado cabello azabache, complexión delgada aunque se le notaba bien ejercitado y por encima de todo unos profundos ojos del color de la noche, afilados y peligrosos a pesar de la expresión afable que se dibujaba en su rostro; parte de esta fiereza en su mirada se suavizaba por sus largas y tupidas pestañas, sin embargo ahí estaba presente, como un instinto animal que no lograba ocultarse del todo.

-Fernand Pelloutier- concluyó otro hombre que acompañaba al moreno. El sujeto se acomodaba los lentes de una peculiar manera mientras observaba de manera sumamente discreta el lugar y sus comensales, fijándo su mirada unos segundos de más en el propio Makishima que se percató de esto y le sonrió con amabilidad. El hombre solo atinó a fruncir todavía mas el entrecejo.

-Me lo llevo- habló el mas joven tomando el folleto amarillento y poniéndolo en el mostrador para pagar.

Makishima los suiguió con la mirada hasta que estos se hubiesen ido, inmediatamente después él por fin se decidió por la cuchilla de afeitar.

Embelesado buscando algún tipo de brillo en la magullada hoja, Makishima Shougo no pudo evitar ampliar la fina sonrisa que ya se posaba en sus labios desde un rato atrás.

-Así que... un hombre libre...- susurró para sus adentros al salir de la tienda mientras su mirada se dirigía al cielo por enésima vez y soltaba una risa profunda pero calmada.

No logró ver de nuevo el techo de la enorme caja de cristal, pero por primera vez no se sintió sofocar. Justo acababa de decidir que sin importar el medio a utilizar, sin duda alguna se convertiría en un hombre libre.

/

 **N/A: una especie de drabble dedicado a los pensmaiento de Makishima, realmente no tenía intención de hacerle una historia, solo que siempre me ha intrigado como era este hombre antes de ser el bastardo anti-social que vemos en el anime, así que resultó en este manojo de ideas y pensamientos.**

 **Gracias a quien le dio una oportunidad a esto.**


End file.
